User talk:Pinedance Coneslinger
--Dannflow Talk! 20:46, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Ahoy! Ahoy pinedance coneslinger! Im [[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] Merry Christmas!! 21:10, 27 December 2008 (UTC) i am going to show you how to make your own signature in a step by step basis! Here is my signature Sambrook the otter Talk! :copy the formatting and then follow my instructions. :1.)when copied, paste to word (or notepad, any form of typing application works as long as you can paste things to it) :2.)Here's what to edit: :A.)Replace my name with yours :B.)change the color (if desired) :C.)and replace the picture name with your own picture JPG name. (Right now im asuming you know how to copy, paste , and make files JPGs (Er, I think they can be bitmaps, im not exactly sure) Warning! The picture will not show up if it is not on the website, so be sure its a picture that you uploaded on here or was already on here. :3.) IMPORTANT! Don't change ANY of the technical stuff unless you know what your doing. everything has to be EXACTLY right to work :Here's a list of colors that have been found to work(credit to Zaran)- * Navy* Orchid * lime* Maroon * Aqua* Aquamarine * Turquoise* Magenta * Chocolate* Cyan * Salmon* Goldenrod * Fuchsia* Khaki * Olive* Thistle * Tomato* Wheat * Red * blue * crimson* saffron * green* teal * orange* purple * yellow* black * silver :4.) cut (or copy if you wish to fiddle with it in the future) the signature. :5.) Go to the big MORE box at the top. Scroll down it until you come to My Preferences :6.) scroll down on the page that opens when you click My Preferences. :7.) Paste the signature in the signature box :9.) be sure to check the Raw Signature bow before saving changes. I hope this helps! If you need any more explanations or if you have any other questions, I am always willing to answer them! Be seeing you around! Sambrook the otter Talk! P.s. If it works, may I see it? I love getting feedback! Hi! Hi, I'm Moriel, good to see you, see you around -ends redundantness- --- -Clockworthy Talk! 23:31, 27 December 2008 (UTC) ---- I'm glad you like my story :D! Are you going to write a story? --- -Clockworthy Tell me happy birthday xD 19:48, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Welcome to Redwall Abbey, Pinedance Coneslinger! Welcome, Pinedance, and have fun! *(I take it you're a squirrel)*Wink* Suggested fan fics are: Tirborath- Sambrook's story RW Martin the Warrior II- Return to Noonvale Parts I and II Otter Delta Tearful Vengeance Vengeance Quest Moriel and Treil Parts I and II Red Tide I and II There are more, but I can't remember them all. Happy reading! User:Shieldmaiden |Shieldmaiden ]] Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 23:59, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Da other greeting xD If you got other questions or any of that riff raff ask: :[[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] My Usertalk Page!., C.S.maid Talk!, Some random redwall fan Talk!SRRF, :Aida Otterock Talk!, LordTBT Talk!, Dannflow Talk!, and Black Hawk Talk! Black Plus if you are a fan of Fan fictions, some suggested readings are: :The Last Stand of Redwall Abbey :Otter Delta :Sambrook's Story :Red Tide 1 and 2, :Lenora Longtail :Death Knight, Part Two, Part Three :Death Knight II :Martin the Warrior II- Return to Noonvale, Part Two :Fren's Quest :Tearful Vengeance I'm also here for help xD Sleepy Zaran Rhulain Message me! 01:05, 28 December 2008 (UTC) I'm about to add more to my story. I'm glad you like it. (It's not THAT good) Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 03:38, 28 December 2008 (UTC) YAY!! Sombeast agrees with me!!! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 04:44, 29 December 2008 (UTC)